


birthday present

by keranslegs (pinkeuline)



Category: Fanxy Red (Band), THE9 (Band), 青春有你2 | Youth With You 2
Genre: A lot of kissing, F/F, keran lap dance no one asked for, kexin 1st win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkeuline/pseuds/keranslegs
Summary: keran made a promise to yuxin that she will give her a lap dance as a birthday present, but they accidentally made out few days ago which complicates the whole situation.
Relationships: Liu Yuxin/Lu Keran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	birthday present

**Author's Note:**

> because kexin stans were wild and really won that poll, i still can't believe it but here goes nothing
> 
> also, i just want to write keran lap dance LMAO

Yuxin’s head is already throbbing, not from the alcohol, but from the booming sound of the speakers and the laugh of the person she expected the most today. The party was supposed to be a surprise for her, but she accidentally saw a message on Keyin’s phone talking about their plans. She pretended not to know; her reaction is sincere though, shocked. Shuxin planned a pool party for her which Yuxin isn't really a fan of, the event too rowdy for her liking.

“Come on, it’s your birthday!” Keyin spotted her, and she is now trying to pull Yuxin to the dance floor. She shakes her head, rejecting the offer as she sulks over the person playing beer pong with Jiaqi. Keyin follows Yuxin's line of sight and sighs.

“This is your birthday, why are you watching Keran throw a ping pong ball?”

“Is she drunk?”

“I don’t know, what do you think?” She decided to sit beside Yuxin since it’s pretty obvious that the girl doesn’t want to dance with her. It's amusing how Keran and Jiaqi are playing with so much passion, like they're playing an international sports event.

“She hasn’t talked to me for two days already,” Yuxin speaks after several minutes.

“Maybe she was busy planning for this party. She did a lot for this, actually.” Keyin offers her a drink which Yuxin refused, lest her low alcohol tolerance ruins the night.

“Well, a happy birthday doesn’t hurt,” Yuxin whispers to herself, shaking her head to stop herself from looking too deep into it.

The beer pong game is having a break. Finally, because their opponents are obviously drunk by now. Keran notices Yuxin sitting alone on the couch; Keyin already left her to dance with Xiaotang, the two banging their heads together in the middle of the dance floor.

“I can see your frown all the way from here,” Keran says as she sat beside Yuxin, leaning her elbows on the couch so she can face the other. She notices a piece of tissue that had gotten in Yuxin’s hair, probably from drying her hair after opening the champagne earlier. Keran moves her hand to remove the tissue. Yuxin stiffens when she met the eyes of the other.

“Are you okay?”

Definitely not. They both agreed to bury the fact that they made out two days ago in Yuxin’s apartment because they both think it was out of the blue. It’s not normal to make out with your best friend of ten years just because she wore a white button down, even if she did pester the hell out of you while you were just trying to write some lyrics. "It's clearly not normal," that’s what Yuxin is trying to convince herself of.

“Can we get out of here? It’s getting too stuffy,” Yuxin asks.

Keran pressed her lips into a thin line before nodding, standing up to straighten her clothes before offering a hand to Yuxin. The latter just noticed Keran’s outfit for tonight, looking away hastily from her exposed stomach. Lately, Keran has been going to the gym, always flaunting her progress as to not waste the expensive monthly subscription. Yuxin would say it’s effective, the other’s abs faintly forming from the everyday workout.

“I studied the map to this place; there’s a gazebo away from here. Do you want to go there?”

“Honestly, anywhere will do as long as I won’t be seen by my visitors. I’m kinda tired of saying thank you.”

It’s not that Yuxin doesn't appreciate the surprise her friends gave her, it’s just that it feels suffocating to be with a huge crowd of people who are mostly drunk as of the moment. She also drank a can of beer earlier which only hurts her head more.

When they both reached the gazebo, Keran lets go of her hand to take a cigarette out of her pocket, Yuxin not even noticing that they were holding hands throughout their walk.

“Keran, are we okay?” Yuxin blurts out after minutes of silence. She squirms when Keran takes a long drag from her cigarette.

“Why wouldn’t we be?”

“Where’s my birthday gift then?” Keran raises her brows at the younger, lips forming into a smile then into a chuckle.

“I thought you'll never ask.”

“You don’t have one, do you?”

“Depends on what you want actually.” Keran puts out her cigarettes to remove her leather jacket. The weather is starting to get warmer and she really regrets following an Instagram look book just to look cool for tonight, really impractical. She turns to Yuxin who’s still quiet, gazing outside to stare at the stars.

“Hey, I am asking you what you want as a gift!” Keran throws her jacket to catch Yuxin’s attention, the other furrowing her brows when it hit her.

Yuxin leans on the white railings, staring down at Keran who’s sitting on the metal bench, impatiently tapping her foot, wishing Yuxin won’t ask her for an expensive gift. The party already cost her a lot, but she knows Yuxin wouldn’t accept that as her present. They’ve been friends for a long time, and she also once blocked any form of interaction with Yuxin for one month because she had thought the other forgot her birthday, when in reality she was just planning to give her a gift at exactly 11:59 PM to create a memory.

“What can you give me?” Yuxin asks with a change in her tone, much different from her little fit earlier.

Keran breaks their eye contact, face heating upon remembering a promise she made last year about giving Yuxin a lap dance for her next birthday. Today is the promised day, but she doesn’t think it even suits the atmosphere. Moreover, they are away from the party, and Keran wouldn’t blast a sultry music on her phone just to give Yuxin a fucking lap dance.

“I remember it, Keke.” Yuxin walks closer to sit beside her.

“No!” Keran stands up, putting her hands on her waist to huff at Yuxin’s request like it was not her dumb idea in the first place.

Yuxin pats her lap, “Come here, Keran, stop pretending like it wasn't you who suggested it.”

“That was last year. A lot of things happened in one year.”

Definitely. A lot. Like how she wants Yuxin to be by her side more than ever before. Like how she always finds Yuxin’s hands each time they decide to crash in each other’s apartments. Like how she felt right when Yuxin kissed her two days ago. All these things were eating her up for the past few days, so she intentionally got herself preoccupied with the preparations of the party.

Yuxin sighs, “Alright, I won’t force you.”  
Keran’s eyes widened in surprise. Usually, Yuxin would insist on things to annoy her, but she seems genuinely concerned that she is forcing Keran. It’s not like the latter isn’t willing to do her promise, it’s just that she is afraid of what she might do after it.

“Yuxin, look at me.”

“Nothing will change after this.”

“Nothing. It’s just a gift, right?”

As embarrassing as it sounds, Keran shakily scrolls through her playlist to randomly pick a song she can dance to. With how Yuxin stares at Keran, she doesn’t really know how she would pull this off. Keran picked a three minute song to finish early.

She faced Yuxin with a staid air around her, approaching the other girl and stopping between her legs.

Putting both of her arms around Yuxin’s shoulders, Keran slowly sways her hips to give Yuxin a little tease. Yuxin doesn't know where to look. With Keran being much taller, her stomach is parallel to Yuxin’s face. She looks down at her, chuckling a little at Yuxin staring at the curves of her forming abs, too proud that the expensive gym membership was worth it.

Keran bends down to level her face with Yuxin, pushing the other’s head so she's leaning more on the bench. The latter can smell Keran’s perfume, too familiar with the scent since she’s the one who gave it to her as a gift. She goes down further, looking up at Yuxin, the latter holding her breath at how Keran gives her a priceless expression, eyes dark and hooded. When Keran attempted to sit on her lap, Yuxin had tried to hold her hips but Keran moves away slowly, putting a hand under the other's chin to make her look up. She waves a finger to Yuxin, holding the latter's hands on her own accord to put them on her hips as she moves them with the beat.

Yuxin never expected Keran to take this seriously. She honestly hopes she plays some clown shit so she can annoy Yuxin, and they will just pretend it’s a lap dance. Not this. This is making Yuxin lose her mind. Keran is moving close to straddle her, their clothed chests pressing against each other. She stares right into Yuxin’s eyes, warm hands moving on her neck, feeling Yuxin’s chains against her hands, the contrast in temperature giving her goosebumps.

Determined not to get carried away, Yuxin holds Keran’s thighs, drawing circles on them, then moving up to her bare waist. Keran groans as she felt Yuxin's cold hands. She leans to press kisses on Keran’s ear, earning a hushed whimper from Keran who’s now eagerly rolling her lips on Yuxin’s lap.

“You think I’ll let you win?” Yuxin whispers in Keran’s left ear, leaving unrelenting kisses. This is her most sensitive part, that she is sure of. Every time they'd fool around, Yuxin would blow kisses on Keran’s ears and she automatically falls on the ground, screaming for her to stop.

Keran’s movements slowed down, her forehead resting on Yuxin’s shoulder. The younger does not stop drawing circles on the expanse of her back though, persistent to break Keran.

She finally looks up, eyes glassy. “Kiss me.”

  
Yuxin just stares at her, speechless. Keran looks needy, like an adorable little puppy asking to be carried. And oh god, if she doesn't sound like Lin Fan talking about her pets right now. She reaches for her cheeks, thumb brushing softly on Keran’s flushed skin.

“Don’t tell me you drank too much tonight?” Yuxin tries to laugh, but it sounds obstinate, like she’s afraid she'd do something she would regret later.

Keran scoffs, covering her mouth with her wrist. “I really wish that’s the case.”

The amount of courage building up inside Yuxin is too much, so she finally lets it go. _"Do not fuck it up this time, Yuxin," she screams in her head._ She removes Keran’s hand on her face, gently putting it down, staring at Keran’s tattoo as she strokes the figure drawn on it. Looking up, Yuxin puts her hand on Keran’s nape, pulling the older into a kiss.

Keran responds immediately, encircling her arms around Yuxin's neck, her body pressing closer to Yuxin’s. Yuxin bites Keran’s bottom lip, pulling away to stare at Keran; a minute without looking at her face makes her scared for some reason. She follows Yuxin’s lips, whining when the younger holds her face with two hands, Keran’s face looking much smaller against them.

“What are we doing?” Yuxin asks to convince herself that she is not dreaming.

“I don’t know, but I want you to kiss me again,” Keran pleads.

Yuxin giggles, pulling Keran once again into a kiss. Only this time, Keran’s face is embedded in her head, the details of it all vivid in her memory. Keran’s sharp eyes, the tiny mole on her nose, the dimples appearing every time she breaks into her loud laughter, and her bright lips that she’s always so proud of, the girl always flaunting her collection of lip balms and lip masks. She inserts her tongue inside Keran's mouth, tasting mint, which is the flavor Keran likes for her cigarettes. It is also the same taste Yuxin can remember from two days ago, Keran laughing at her when she pulled away, wincing at the bitter flavor. She's not complaining tonight, and will never be, because it now reminds her of Keran.

“I love you,” Keran whispers between the kiss. Yuxin responds by pulling her closer, engulfing Keran in a tight embrace after, the other burying her head on the crook of Yuxin’s neck.

“What are we doing now?” Keran asks the question this time, playing with Yuxin’s hands as she lies down on her lap. Yuxin doesn’t open her mouth, too busy staring at Keran, running her finger on the other’s facial features from her forehead to the tip of her nose, and to her lips.

“Yuxin,” Keran calls. Yuxin pulls Keran to help her get up, staring intently at the girl's face as she strokes it with her thumb, still memorizing the other's face like she is an art. She is, really, and Yuxin loves every bit of Keran.

"I love you." Yuxin presses her forehead on Keran's. After concealing her feelings for years, frightened at the thought of their friendship crumbling just because of a selfish romantic attraction, she can finally say it. And Keran would reply the same.

Keran grinned and gives her a smack on the shoulder. “You’re fucking stupid. We’re both stupid.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a 5k fic but i deleted a lot just bcs lol
> 
> big thanks to @97lyx who told me to add more details on the lap dance mwa


End file.
